His Little Sister
by chapellefan
Summary: He had failed her. He tried, but he wasn't strong enough. A Bioshock Fanfic. Oneshot. Rated T for violence and character death.


Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the game Bioshock. Bioshock is copyrighted to 2K games.

**His Little Sister**

A large moan disrupted the lone dripping noise in the city of Rapture. If the various splicers weren't around, the neon lights outside the hull were wondrous to behold.

"What are we going to do today, Mr. Bubbles?" the gray girl asked cheerfully as she piggybacked on the scuba garbed titan's back.

"Hmm…" The monster roared as they entered Ft. Frolic. All that remained of Cohen's men was the Big Daddies' drill stained dark red.

"Maybe there's a corpse we could harvest for ADAM. Would you like that, Mr. B?"

As they entered the large plaza, there was a fresh corpse laying there in the middle.

"Time to play." As she dismounted the giant, she took out her ADAM gun and just as she was about to insert it, a shadow from behind loomed. A shadow carrying a long, pointed, double barreled shotgun.

"Ahh!!!" She screamed as the titan pushed her behind taking an electric buck to the head. As the electricity surged through him, moaning loudly, he shook it off and ran after the shadow. He heard the loud growing breaths as he neared him. Just as he caught sight of him, he entered a green light of the security camera.

Almost immediately, chaos ensued. The girl's distorted voice was drowned out by the whistling of the security bots. The bullets peppered him as he tried in vain to shake them off. Circling and swarming around him, he caught one as it struggled in his left hand and lunged it at the other bot, causing them to explode on impact. His right arm whirled drilling into the security camera into useless pieces of metal. He moaned in relief, unaware of the moving yellow cloud that had come over him.

As the bee's swarmed around his body, the monster swung his hand around trying to swat them. He felt machine gun rounds biting into his back. He whipped around and charged into him, sending the man on his back. As he tried to ignore the bees, he stomped toward the man, who somehow was not like a splicer. Pulling his drill, ready to connect, the man threw some red substance to the roof above him.

The spider splicer pounced and clawed into his back. "Mr. Bubbles!" the girl wailed in her distorted voice while slamming the splicer into the wall, killing him under the weight. He looked around. The behemoth gestured the girl to wait back as he entered the room and heard a plop under his boot.

The oil lit up with little to no warning as his body scorched with heat. He cried painful moans as he ran to the nearest body of water, luckily a puddle.

"No Mr. Bubbles, not the water!" A hand reached out, cackling with electricity. The behemoth roared in pain as the surge of electricity passed through him. The man ran off into another room. The monster struggled up as he shook off the electricity.

"Mr. Bubbles, stop! We can play somewhere else!" The monster stopped and looked at the pretty girl. He felt content with her. Her gigantic yellow eyes. Her clammy gray skin. Her cute voice that sometimes sounded mannish. He patted her soaking wet hair and shoved her aside.

He entered the new room, brightly lit. He noticed the trail of bitten off candy bars and chips as he paced through the diner. He barely passed the corner when a rocket blinded his face. The clearing smoke revealed a turret shooting rockets at him. Without hesitation, he charged it head on and drilled it into submission. He turned around to see the man as he loaded his grenade launcher. He froze as the titan threw the turret overhead, causing him to fall back. The titan grabbed him by the neck and drilled his hand into him as the man wailed in submission, dropping the weapon. Nearing his victory, the titan moaned as the man shocked him with electricity and dropped him.

He shook out of his daze only to be looking at the barrel of a grenade launcher.

"Say Goodnight, chump!" The blast was so strong, so piercing that he fell over. He moaned weakly as the little girl ran over to him.

"Mr. Bubbles. Get up, Mr. Bubbles!" Then he saw something strange with the girl. Her eyes began to spout water. It streamed to the side of her face. Was she broken? But seeing her like this, felt worse than any physical punishment he face.

The man grabbed her tiny body. She tried to swat him away but he lunged and grabbed inside her. The monster groaned in anger. He tried to force himself to get up, to save her. But it was too late.

The girl had dispersed and the slug inside of her was in the clutches of him.

"Hey, when you see Ryan, tell him thanks for the ADAM." The man made an odd motion with his mouth as water landed on him.

He had failed. He tried to be strong enough, but he couldn't save her. His little sister.


End file.
